Whataburger Young McCree
Blog: ask-whataburger-young-mccree.tumblr.com * Owner's Blog: chupikaybruh.tumblr.com "Call me Jesse! Try a rootin' tootin' root beer milkshake!" Summary This particular McCree is just a young understudy that works at a Whataburger, a fast food chain in only in Texas (a few are located in neighboring states, like Oklahoma). He loves his job and is always doing his best to impress his boss. His favorite food items from the menu are Whataburger Root Beer Milkshakes and the A-1 Thick and Hearty Burger. Personality Whataburger Jesse is a simple young man with a goal to excel in whatever he is given. He takes pride in his job and does his best to keep it in check. He is always trying to impress his boss, and dreams to have a promotion to manager someday. He can be a bit air-headed at times, leaving him to process certain comments slowly. Another reason he is like this is because he always has the wonderful world of Whataburger on his mind. Whataburger Jesse strongly believes in "the customer is always right" and will usually (and secretly -- his boss can't know of this) give his customers discounts and free additions to their orders to keep them satisfied and coming back. He enjoys root beer shakes and the A-1 Thick and Hearty Burger most of all, so he is usually found promoting them. Affiliates Whataburger Reaper (ask-whataburger-reaper) Whataburger Reaper is Jesse's manager. Whataburger Jesse is always trying to make sure he looks good for the sake of impressing his boss, and hopes that he will give him a promotion by doing so well. He has a tendency to accidentally call his boss "Pa". It is uncertain if he actually desires to have the orange-cloaked burger terrorist as a father figure. That would be weird, honestly. Spirit Genji (ask-spirit-genji) Supposedly, this cyborg ninja dude that works in a seasonal Halloween store is Whataburger Jesse's boyfriend. However, it is uncertain if that is actually true, but Whataburger Jesse insists that it is, so maybe it is. Whataburger Jesse does his best to keep his companion Genji happy, but he keeps messing up and sends him hash browns instead of flowers. He needs some help, honestly. Besides, there really isn't any kind of connection between a Whataburger and a Spirit Halloween Store. Richard Richard is one of the worst co-workers to walk on the face of the earth. He is crude, lazy, and ignorant, and Whataburger Jesse always ends up doing his work. However, due to Richard being the son of a powerful TALON agent, he cannot be fired unless someone wants to die. Jesse dislikes him with a passion. History Whataburger Jesse used to be a part of a notorious gang called the Deadlocks. The Deadlocks wreaked havoc across the states, and were soon apprehended by Overwatch. When Commander Gabriel Reyes discovered the young Jesse McCree, he was shocked and horrified that all the Deadlocks only ate at Jack-In-The-Box. After all, everybody laughs at the commercials, but nobody ever eats there. Pitying the little man, and wanting to give the kid another chance, he sent Jesse over to Texas to work at a Whataburger with a strange orange-clad copy of his future self. It sounds strange, but that's what happened. This is on the internet, so it's true. Trivia * Whataburger Jesse is also known as Cowboy Burger, Little Man, and Whataburger-san. Just Jesse is fine too. * If you go to Whataburger at 12:00 PM, you have a higher chance of getting a free apple pie with your order if Jesse is at the register. * Jesse tends to forget that hash browns are not flowers. Please remind him. * The admin also owns Hilton Hotel McCree and Little Caesar's Hanzo. * Admin used to own Home Depot Reinhardt and Taco Bell Balderich before deactivating them. Category:McCree Category:Whataburger